My Saver: My Love
by 00Zero
Summary: Rin's head shot up in disbelieve, her eyes widened, her mouth opened ajar, finding her savior standing before her. His face remained emotionless, yet forever handsome. She was lost for word. He still wanted her? Even now ?


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**Well, another story. This is a 2-3 chapters story. I know, another new one. I can't help it. New ideas just keep flooding my brain. But this one, I already knows how I want it to end. :D There are more stories in there if I have time to write. Anyway, review?**

* * *

"I won't kill it! Even if you want me to, my lord!" Rin turned her back to her lord, her face expressed pain. The afternoon sun was bright yet her world filled with darkness. Sesshomaru, the dog demon lord, stood tall behind her.

"Rin," his cold baritone voice echoed in the small forest. His silver hair flared softly along with the wind. His handsome face remained stoic.

"With no disrespect Lord Sesshomaru," her slim arms came to wrap around herself as if it could protect her from the painful truth. "I can give you my life if you ask for it. But please don't ask me to kill it," Rin's hand unconsciously moved to cup her abdomen. "Don't ask me to kill my own child." She whispered softly. The young woman's chocolate eyes filled with sadness.

"Do you understand what you are accepting? It is still not too late if you terminate it now. If any longer, it will show and your life will forever change." Sesshomaru told her. His voice was calm, cold, not a tin of rush or emotion.

She understood what her lord meant. In a few months, her stomach would show and the whole village would know that she was bearing a bastard child. She knew Sesshomaru meant well, but she could not accept it.

"My lord," she turned around slowly to face her savior. The demon who had revived her from the death when she was killed by wolves as a child. It was years ago and now she was a woman. She was seventeen, yet he looked exactly the same as that day. He looked no older then nineteen.

His golden eyes focused on her. The demon marking, the twin purple strips on his cheeks and eyelids, still made him alluring. The crescent blue moon still stood proud on his forehead. He was the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on.

"You know that I am not one who could kill." She pleaded him with her large doe-like eyes. He knew she would not harm a soul without a reason. It was in her nature and she was begging for his understanding. She could not kill so easily like him. "And this is my child we are talking about, my lord. How can I kill my own child with my own hands?"

Her hand cupped her flat stomach tightly.

"I may not know who the father is, but I know I am its mother. It is my job to love and protect it. I will not let anything harm it. Not while I am still alive." Her voice may be soft, but her determine eyes conveyed a clear message. Rin could be stubborn when he made up her mind. "If it has to die no matter what, then take me life along with it."

The demon lord could only stare at her, his face was unreadable.

About a month ago, Rin was found sleeping alone, naked, inside the Inuyasha forest by Sesshomaru's half-brother, Inuyasha. Her clothes were drenched from the rain. It had been raining almost every night then. Her clothes had been scattered here and there around her, almost as if it had been torn off of her body. There was no sign of struggle, but how would one struggle when one was not conscious?

Rin had no memories of how she got there? What had happened that night nor who was the man who tanned her innocent?

Inuyasha found her sleeping in the cold morning as if she was under a sleeping spell. She did not aware of the coldness or that her pear smooth skin was soak with rain.

Inuyasha covered her form with his top red shirt and called her a few times before he could wake her up. The heavy rain from the night before erased any scent that was once there. And, Rin, with no memories of what had happen, they could only hope that what appeared was not what had truly happened.

Inuyasha promised Rin to keep it a secret between them, not even Kagome knew about that night. Rin did not want it to cause a commotion or humiliated herself. There was nothing she could do and no point in telling everyone.

Sesshomaru would be more than angry if he found out and possibly killed the entire village. Rin thought of the event as a nightmare. The nightmare she could not remember.

But her body told her it was reality. Her monthly cycle had stopped.

Inuyasha could smell the change in her scent, though could not tell who the father was. It was as if there was a spell protected the child from being discovered.

Sesshomaru was soon found out about the uneventful night. It could no longer be concealed with her changing scent. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kaedea were, too, informed of her unfortunate.

Her friends gave her their sympathy and would support her no matter what. But no one could restore her innocent. Some suggested that she terminated the child while it was still young. No one would know about the rap, but some were against the idea.

Sesshomaru, angry as he was, wanted the best for her. With the baster child, her future would end. The whole village would look down on her, calling her names. He could not and would not tolerate her suffering such shameful fate. He could not even kill the baster who destroy her life and bring justice to her because she didn't know who he was. No one knew.

He was hoping she would terminate the child to save herself from being ridicule. But as it appeared, Rin would not give up her child no matter what he said.

"You choose to remain here for the child," he stated.

Rin's eyes widened a friction, shock as the painful truth registered into her brain. If she chose her child, the child her lord did not approve, she would discard the chance of return to his side. It was agonize to her to think that she would never be his ward again and Sesshomaru could see it written boldly on her beautiful face.

Rin swallowed drying, turned her face side way to avoid looking at him to see his disproval and disappointment.

"I want to return to you, my lord. I have always dream of the day you would offer me the chance to come back to your side." Her voice was shaky. Her throat felt tight and dry. She chest felt so heavy that she almost could not breathe. "But with a child, I understand if you no longer want me back. But no matter what. Please know this," she looked up to face her handsome savoir, "you will always be my lord. Until the day I breathe I no more, you will always be my lord." Rin gave him a sad smile. The smiled that could make even the coldhearted demon feel.

"You will have this child, no matter what." It was a statement, and not a question.

"Yes," Rin nodded lightly. Her hand still cupped her stomach, her new reason to be strong.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly.

"This village is no longer good for you." He told her matter-of-factly.

"I do have friends here," Rin protested. They would not abandon her even if she gave birth to this child.

"Yes," he turned his side to her. The wind shifted softly, birds chips enjoyed their day without a care, the white clouds traveled the blue sky and momentary shaded the sun. "But they cannot stop the human from gossiping. From neither their discrimination nor their narrow-minded nature. Having this child here, it would do neither you nor your child any good."

Rin looked at her feet nervously. She knew Sesshomaru was stating the truth. The villagers would see her as nothing but a loose woman who sleeps with an unknown man and get a bastard child from it. Her child would be made fun off, belittled and look down at. Her heart ached at the cruel fate her innocent child would have to suffer. How she wish she could save him or her from such pitiful life.

"You shall return with me."

Rin's head shot up in disbelieve, her eyes widened, her mouth opened ajar, finding her savior standing before her. His face remained emotionless, yet forever handsome. She was lost for word.

He still wanted her?

Even now when she was with child?

She wanted to cry. So many emotions hit her all at once, but dominated them all were happiness and grateful. He truly was her savior, her world, her god.

"Can I?" she asked hoarsely, feeling weak on the knees. Her chocolate eyes were pools of emotions. She wasn't sure if she had heard him right. That it was not only her imagination that he still wanted her.

"If you still wish to," he answered the human girl before he strode away in his cumulative graceful stride. "Do as you wish."

Her legs finally gave up on her leaving her on her knees.

"Thank you," she whispered so very softly. Her voice was full of emotion and was very quiet, but she knew he could hear her.

She still had a place beside him.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Smpt**: Thanks for the advice. I tried to read, but I'm a veeery slow reader and take forever for me to finish reading something. Sometimes it annoyed me at how slow I read. I still am trying to catch up with most of RinSess FF around here. Can't read them fast enough. :CCC

As for writing, I think it calls writer's block? I do have the idea, sees how it want it to happen, who say what, and everything, just don't feel like writing. Oh well, but when I have to write I have to write as well. Just happen to be this way :D


End file.
